


Connection

by wallmakerrelict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict
Summary: After his time in the Black Lion's void, Shiro needs help connecting to his new body.“Shiro, listen to me.” Keith’s commanding voice made Shiro fall still. “I want to give you everything, but if you’re in too much of a hurry it’s just going to turn out the same as before. You go too hard, too fast, and you burn out before your body can catch up. I know you can do it, but you have to give yourself enough time to re-learn how.”Somewhere in his rational brain Shiro knew Keith was right, but the thought of denying himself any longer turned his words into a frustrated whine deep in his throat.Unmoved by the pathetic noise, Keith took a handful of Shiro’s hair and squeezed gently, just enough for the tug against his scalp to focus him without hurting him. “Be good,” Keith demanded, “and let me take care of you.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 167
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sheithlentines to [Coro](https://twitter.com/corrosive_m)!

The void inside the Black Lion existed outside of time, outside of space, outside of human experience. After his body was destroyed, Shiro didn’t live in there so much as he became part of it, all his memories and personality subsumed by the vastness of Voltron’s quintessence field. It was so easy to melt into the peaceful oblivion and let his consciousness become part of Voltron, and each time he tried to rise out of it - exerting his own individuality just enough to shout a warning to Lance, to speak to Keith - it was like trying to un-stir a drop of blood from an ocean of water. 

When Allura pulled him out and put him back in a body, he expected the sensation of being flesh and blood once more to be overwhelming.

But when he woke up in the healing pod, though his heart surged with relief and triumph at being alive and himself once more, when Keith leaned down to embrace him Shiro couldn’t feel anything at all. 

For those first few disorienting days, it felt as if he were piloting his new body by remote control. Though it was the same as his old body in every way, down to its DNA, he still looked down at it and saw a stranger. He stumbled and bounced off corners, his sense of weight and proportion all wrong. Food tasted like nothing; voices sounded far away. Keith’s hands on his face and the gentle weight of his body curled up against Shiro at night felt like nothing more than the ghost of pressure, the hint of sensation, the memory of warmth. It was as if the master control of Shiro’s consciousness had been plugged into this body, but the multitude of individual wires controlling his senses still dangled loose. 

It took time for them to re-connect. His vision cleared over the first few days; his hearing sharpened over weeks. His hunger returned as food started to taste good again, even the dried and preserved rations they had aboard their lions. His sense of touch remained elusive, though. He could feel simple things - the hardness and cold of Black’s cockpit wall, the roughness of the sole of his own boot, the softness of Kosmo’s fur - but more subtle sensations were muddled and confusing. The first time he kissed Keith after his return, though he recognized the sensation on his lips as warmth and wet, though he could follow the tracks of Keith’s fingernails as they raked his back, it felt more like he was watching it happen to someone else. 

Still, even that little pleasure was more than he’d ever thought he’d enjoy again, so he kissed Keith as they lay in bed together, kissed him for hours, trying to grind their bodies together hard enough to overcome the sensory disconnect and remind himself what it had felt like to make love. Keith’s response was enough to sustain him, every groan and whine and jerk of Keith’s hips seeming to awaken something new in Shiro. Plugging the wires back in, one by one. 

He craved sex before his body was ready to respond to it. Though Keith urged him to take his time, Shiro begged for it until Keith peeled them both out of their armor and opened Shiro up with tongue and fingers before easing his way gently inside. And it was perfect, Keith was perfect, dewy with sweat with eyes full of love, hot and hard and fitting just right. So why couldn’t Shiro get lost in the moment like he had so many times before? Even as he wrapped his legs around Keith, pulling him deeper inside as if that could flip the switch that had turned off his connection to this body, his dick stayed soft against his belly. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro mumbled, red-faced.

“Don’t apologize,” Keith’s husky voice instructed, smoothing a hand down Shiro’s chest to quiet his frustrated panting. “You want to stop?” 

Shiro shook his head as he laced his fingers into the tangle of Keith’s hair. “No, no, keep going,” he begged. 

“You’re doing so good,” Keith murmured in Shiro’s ear as he began to move again. “You feel so good. Can you feel me, too?” 

“I want to!” Shiro panted, holding him close as he fought back tears. 

Afterwards, while they held each other and kissed sleepily, Keith asked again, “What’s it like for you? Can you feel me at all?” 

“It’s like…” Shiro stammered, searching for words, “like music playing in another room. I’m trying so hard to make out the words, but I can’t.” 

Keith tucked Shiro’s head against his chest and cradled him like a treasure. “You’re getting there. You’ll get there.” 

Shiro clung to Keith like a lifeline. “What if I’m just broken now?” he whispered.

Calm radiated off Keith, seeping into Shiro’s skin in a way the warmth and pressure of his embrace still couldn’t. “You’re perfect,” Keith spoke into his ear, and the unshakeable faith in his voice made something stir inside Shiro for the first time – arousal, buried but alive.

That barest hint of sexual sensation only made Shiro more aware of how touch-starved he was, like a whiff of food to an emaciated castaway. Over the following months of travel he pulled Keith toward their bunk at every rest stop, desperate for him in a way he’d never felt before. Each experience was practice in honing in on that thread of sensation and tugging it to the fore, making it stronger and feeling it more deeply until Shiro’s cock began to twitch and firm in response to Keith’s patient attention. 

His progress was so agonizingly slow that Shiro barely noticed the difference from day to day. When he would get frustrated, Keith would remind him of how far he’d come - their lovemaking was joyful and reciprocal now, and Shiro was becoming sensitive to all kinds of touch. His dick could get hard and stay hard, enough for Keith to stroke and suck and ride. The numbness had cleared like fog at sunrise, giving way to ecstatic pleasure and tender connection, as wonderful as it had ever been before his death and rebirth. Together, he and Keith did their best to make up for lost time. 

But there was one problem. He still couldn’t come, though he tried, though Keith worked on him until soreness and chafing forced them to stop. Each time Shiro hovered for long minutes at the apex of pleasure, wracked by spasms that seemed sure to send him over the edge to climax but never actually did so. The signal was surging down the wire, but the connector wasn’t hooked up right. So again and again Shiro gave up and tried to fall asleep despite his quivering legs and aching hard-on, orgasm still tantalizingly out of reach. 

One night (night was relative in space, but at least the others were all asleep), with the lions huddled together on the pocked surface of a small moon, Shiro pushed Keith into bed with a deep and lingering kiss. Keith had ordered a six-hour rest after a long span of travel, but Shiro didn’t intend to spend the time resting. 

“Fuck me,” Shiro begged as he slid onto the narrow bed beside Keith and kissed him again. 

“I will,” Keith promised, but he returned the kiss with a maddening lack of urgency. As Shiro dug his fingers in and crushed their bodies together, clawing past his own limits to chase an ever rawer and more intense sensation, Keith trailed one languid hand up and down Shiro’s side from shoulder to flank to hip to thigh and back again, teasing him with the gentleness of his touch. 

They kissed, still clothed, for so long that Shiro thought he would burst, but every time he tried to sit up and wriggle out of his clothes Keith toppled him back onto the mattress, holding him tight enough to keep him still but kissing him too softly to satisfy his hunger. Only when Shiro was whining, his dick straining against the fabric of his bodysuit, did Keith unzip him and help him slide free. Keith’s skin on his naked skin added a new dimension to Shiro’s lust; he could feel the potential building in his loins, and he knew this time he could chase it to completion

“Please, Keith, I need it,” Shiro grunted as he drew him close enough to feel Keith’s firmness nudging up between his thighs.

But Keith resisted Shiro’s desperate grabbing, slowing him with an unhurried kiss. “Wait, wait. We have time.”

“Please,” Shiro panted, locking his legs behind Keith’s back to pull him closer, “I can do it, I can get there, I just need you…” 

“Shiro, listen to me.” Keith’s commanding voice made Shiro fall still. “I want to give you everything, but if you’re in too much of a hurry it’s just going to turn out the same as before. You go too hard, too fast, and you burn out before your body can catch up. I know you can do it, but you have to give yourself enough time to re-learn how.”

Somewhere in his rational brain Shiro knew Keith was right, but the thought of denying himself any longer turned his words into a frustrated whine deep in his throat.

Unmoved by the pathetic noise, Keith took a handful of Shiro’s hair and squeezed gently, just enough for the tug against his scalp to focus him without hurting him. “Be good,” Keith demanded, “and let me take care of you.” 

It was all Shiro could do to nod as he choked out, “I’ll wait. I’ll be good.” 

So he tried to match Keith’s tempo as they kissed again, hips rolling slowly and rhythmically against one another, and tamped down the part of himself that wanted to rush to the finish line in a flurry of limbs and hormones. Keith ran his hands over Shiro as they kissed, pressing his mouth to every curve and dimple, savoring and awakening every inch of him. Shiro vibrated with desire as his body arched off the bed, but Keith avoided touching him anywhere that might bring him to completion too quickly, instead toying with Shiro until he was begging again, sobbing this time. Only then did Keith lube up and enter him, moving gently but insistently, and though Shiro burned and stung from the sudden stretch he offered no resistance, only a choked, “Thank you…” 

As Keith fucked into him, just fast enough to build Shiro’s pleasure with each thrust, Shiro reached for his own cock and jacked himself off furiously. His head fell back against the pillow with a moan. Keith had been right: now that his body was primed by their long foreplay, he was sure he’d be able to come. He was right there, finally… he grasped at the climax that flitted just out of reach, stroking himself harder and rougher as he gave chase. 

Until Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off his cock, pinning it to the bed. “Not yet.” 

Shiro twisted his wrist in Keith’s grasp. “Please,” he whimpered, “Please, I can get there…”

“I know you can,” said Keith, maddeningly calm. “But not like that. You’ve got to relax and stop trying to force it.” 

That was easy for Keith to say from where he knelt over Shiro, smug and in control. But then Shiro looked again, and noticed the sweaty sheen on Keith’s skin, his flushed face, and his heaving chest. Keith bit his lip as his hips shuddered involuntarily, making his cock pulse deep inside Shiro’s ass. He was just as wrecked as Shiro was, just as desperate, and he was also holding himself back. 

“I want it so bad…” Shiro groaned. 

“You’re doing so good,” Keith said, leaning forward to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “All this time, you’ve been doing amazing. You’re so close now. Just relax and let me take you the rest of the way.” 

Keith waited for Shiro to nod in agreement before letting go of his wrist. It took all Shiro’s self-control not to grab hold of himself again immediately. His dick wanted so badly to be touched that it was throbbing, but the most Keith would give him was a careful finger run down the length of it, which made Shiro gasp and shake but didn’t come close to satisfying him. 

Shiro balled his fist in the sheets above his head to keep from touching himself, and was rewarded with a growled, “Good boy,” from Keith as he snapped his hips forward and began fucking again. 

The words felt almost as good as Keith’s dick pumping deep inside him. Shiro wanted to show Keith how good he could be, but he couldn’t stop his hand from drifting downwards, forcing Keith to push it away each time. As Keith picked up the pace Shiro became sure he would come just from the fucking alone, and he began rolling his hips into Keith’s thrusts to push himself over the edge. But just as he sensed the point of no return approaching, though he tried to stay quiet and give no hint, Keith seemed to sense how close he was, and stopped. 

Shiro cried out in frustration, twisting and bucking his hips as he resisted the urge to flip Keith over and ride him hard and fast to completion. But he’d promised to be good, so instead he surrendered to Keith’s will with a sob, letting the wave of orgasm ebb away without breaking. 

“I love to see you like this,” Keith groaned as Shiro writhed under him. “You deserve to feel so good. I’m gonna reward you for this, don’t worry, and you’re gonna be glad I didn’t let it be over too quickly.” 

Shiro didn’t feel glad as his hard-earned pleasure subsided, but as soon as he wasn’t in danger of coming at the slightest touch, Keith began to slowly move again and Shiro was able to relax into the gentle attention with a sigh. As desperate as Shiro was for release, there was a sense of peace in handing over the reins of his pleasure to Keith. 

If denying himself that first almost-orgasm was torturous, it became almost unbearable as Keith did it again, and again. Each time Shiro sobbed and begged, and each time Keith quieted him with kisses and praised his patience, strength, and beauty. But as overwhelming as it was, Shiro could feel a shift happening within him. Before, he’d fought with his body, trying to force it to come as it had stubbornly held back. Now that Keith was the one holding him back, Shiro began to feel his own body take up the cause, fighting and straining to come. 

“Fuck…” Keith grunted, his hips shuddering as an orgasm began to creep up on him. He pulled out to keep himself from coming, and Shiro wondered if he would get a reprieve, but Keith only replaced his dick with his fingers and kept going. Though two fingers weren’t as thick or satisfying as Keith’s cock, Keith knew just how to angle them up against Shiro’s prostate to make his toes curl. 

The head of Shiro’s cock was slick with pre-come, with more leaking out every time Keith thrust with his hand. Keith leaned close so Shiro could feel his hot breath on sensitive skin, and when a fresh bead of cloudy liquid formed on the tip Keith gently licked it off. “You taste so good,” Keith groaned, looking like he wanted to take the whole thing into his mouth. Shiro’s body pulsed at the thought, his cock twitching as he clenched around Keith’s fingers. Keith’s mouth could make him come, he was sure of it, it wouldn’t take much… 

But instead, Keith pressed a quick kiss to the trail of hair just above Shiro’s pubic bone before replacing his fingers with his cock. A sob broke loose from Shiro’s chest as he was once again filled to his limit, and his hand jerked down toward his groin of its own accord. He stopped himself just before he gripped his aching cock, mindful of Keith’s order to wait. 

Keith took the rigid, trembling hand in his and kissed the palm of it before guiding it back to where it had been trying to go, wrapping Shiro’s fingers around his own cock and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You’ve been so good. You’re ready now, go ahead, show me you can do it.” 

Nearly crying with relief, Shiro pumped his hand up and down his dick while Keith helped him along by fucking him at a brutal pace. Surprisingly, Keith came first. Shiro recognized the expression on his face, though he gave no other hint - he kept thrusting through his orgasm without breaking his rhythm or slowing down, though the overstimulation made him bite his lip and groan. And he kept going even after, racing his own softening dick to get Shiro there, too. 

It was all Keith could do to breathlessly pant out, “It’s okay, I’ve got you, relax, let go…” 

The moment before he came, Shiro was hit with the realization that he was about to wreck himself, like the vertigo right before a hoverbike crash. He was already in greater ecstasy than he could bear, and now a wave of pleasure that had been building for hours, for months, was bearing down on him with all its weight. For one wild instant he wondered if he would survive it. But it was too late to turn back; he was already falling, and Keith was catching him, holding him while his body - it was really HIS body now, this body he’d finally claimed for his own in every way - bucked and spasmed and spurted jets of semen onto his thighs and belly while he swore and screamed. 

He wasn’t sure how long his orgasm lasted, nor was he sure how long Keith had been talking to him when he finally became aware of the soft, reassuring voice in his ear: “... so good, Shiro, you did amazing, my brave boy…” 

Keith was shaking with exhaustion, but he cradled Shiro’s semi-coherent and come-splattered form in his arms until Shiro was able to summon the strength to roll over and return the embrace. 

“That was… that was...” Shiro tried to say, but the words kept sticking in his throat. He was so happy he could have easily cried. 

Keith saved him from getting too emotional by chuckling, “I think they heard you in the next lion over.” 

“Oh, god. Was I that loud?”

“I mean, yeah,” Keith laughed, but was quick to assure, “I liked it though.” 

They were too tired and sore to move far, but they managed to entangle their limbs in more-or-less comfortable way, and Keith somehow kicked and tugged the rumpled sheets back up the bed to cover them. 

“That got kind of intense. You gonna be okay?” Keith murmured, his voice getting quiet as he started to drift off. He’d done most of the work tonight, and he was fading fast, but he was using the last of his conscious thought to make sure Shiro was alright. 

Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s chest and nodded before answering devilishly, but honestly: “Let’s do it again tomorrow.”


End file.
